When They Took Him
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: Dean just came back from purgatory, And he can't find Sam, Two days of trying to find his lost brother he comes across Garth, who knows more about Sam's dissappearance than he expected, The shocking news leaves Dean speechless and his only goal is to try to find Sam and continue being a hunter happy life again.. But, somethings wrong.. Very wrong.. First fanfic!:)


Set in Denver, Colorado

...

He had just shook his friend Benny's hand and started to walk back to the cabin Sam and he had stayed at while fighting.. and winning.. The leviathans.  
He walked for a long while in till he reached a shaggy, old, and familiar cabin and walked inside.  
Sam wasn't there, Of Corse, 'Yeah, he's still be here after a year just pondering of over where I went...' He thought. 'Yeah..'

He decided to call his brother, hopefully he'll pick up his phone..  
One ring... Two rings... Three... Four... Then that stupid irritating voicemail picked up that everybody has already memorised from hearing it so many times.  
''Great.. What now?"

* * *

Dean has looked for his brother for two nonstop days..

The place he was in is Solitary, mostly on the far side of town, He's just now heading to the diner to get some food...  
Well, he hasn't eaten since yesterday and.. He's starving..

Catching sight at what he thought he never would see again..

''Garth?" Said Dean questionably while walking over to the man.  
He hasn't seen Garth in.. I don't even remember how long.. He's standing next to a few women wearing a goofy costume as he usually does..  
'Maybe he's got a case..'' The eldest Winchester Thought..

''Garth?" He finally reaches his shoulder and, To his non-surprise, His reaction is wide-eyed and full of shock..

''Dean?" He stares for a moment before continuing again.. ''Hah.'' Your. alive?"  
'Yep.. That's Garth..''  
The other 'experienced' hunter came in and gave him a bear hug.. 'Where has he been?..''

''Where have you been?" He asks.

''Purgatory.'' ''_Yep. That's something he'll never forget..''_

''Seriously?''  
''_No. I just said it to get to get your attention all fuzzed up.'' He thought to himself._

_'''_Yeah, seriously.''

''Can I... Do you want lunch?"

* * *

''So what's it like? You know... In.. purgatory?" Garth asked taking another bite of his burger.

''It's all cute with pink unicorns and fluffy dogs and gazelles running around everywhere..''  
He received a curious and 'What the hell are you talking about look' from Garth.

''It's purgatory. What do you think it's like?"

''Yeah,yeah, I'm just starting up a conversation here...''  
And then silence filled..

''Garth?" Said Dean questionably. ''Where's my brother?"  
The eldest Winchester's tone changed completely into worry.

''I-I've been looking for him everywhere but.. I can't find him.''  
The slightly taller 'newer' hunter went quiet while Dean kept getting more suspicious.

''Garth. Do you know what happened to him?"  
_'Okay. Now I'm worried.'  
_He watches as he puts down the half eaten sandwich on the tray.

_''_Garth. Do...''  
He's cut off by Garth.

''Sam. Isn't.. Sam. Anymore,Dean.''

''Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" his voice changes.  
''Where's my brother, Garth?" _more a demand than a question._

_''May _I but you a burger? I mean, You ought to eat something... Right?"Garth stuttered at the last words.  
Garth continues when he receives an 'I'm going to kill you if you lie to me' Glare from the older hunter.

''Look. Dean.'' He sighs. ''Since you've been... Gone.. Sam and I have.. Split apart for a while.''

''Wh-What's that supposed to..''

''I can show you a tape from a drug store camera located a few miles from here.''  
Dean stops.. '_I'm not sure if I'm supposed to cower or not...''_

He takes out his computer and taps impatiently for the device to start-up.  
After the computer powers on he watches Garth with suspicion while he types steadfast on the keyboard

''Okay.'' Garth twists the laptop around so Dean could see it.  
He watches the older hunter with sadness as he watches the clip with awe and confusion...  
After a short while.. He stops the tape.

''Sorry Dean.'' he's the first to speak, Since Dean is actually speechless.

''No. That's not Sam.. That's not my brother!" He now jumps up from his seat and calms down when he realises people were staring.

''Dean I..''  
He follows the man outside the diner..

''Dean. Wait.''

''It's a demon. He's possessed.. And I'm getting proof!" He snapped..  
'Hand me your phone.'

''Dean..'' Garth tried to reason again.

''I said hand me your damn phone!"  
He does.. '_Yeah, you better.'' He_ thought.. Because honestly, he feels like punching the kid in the face now.  
And then he begins dialing the number he knew by heart...  
After a seconds of waiting for him to pick up..

''Why can't I reach him?"

''Because he doesn't carry his phone after what... He's done.. They could track him.''

''I said that wasn't him!''  
He made the other hunter look down to the cement.  
''Who could track him!''

''But.. If you want proof to 'back off' then call... 737-5498.'' 'If he picks up.. You'll know.''  
_A_nd by the split second Garth finished telling him the number he already dialed it..  
_''God. I hate it when he does that.''_

_..._

_Picks up in a car ,where Sam stole, and he hears the phone ring._

_..._

Confused, he picks up the phone and angrily realizes it was Garth calling.

''Garth, You son of a bi...''' Dean interrupts Sam's sentence.

''Sammy? It's me...''

The youngest Winchester pauses for a while...

''Dean?"

The oldest brother continues...

''Look,Sam, It's me. And look.. I know that I've been gone and I promise I'll explain everything but uh..''' He pauses to take a breath.  
'I'm in Denver, outside a coffee shop.'

''Umm.. Wow. how did you? What?" He almost crashes, due to his loosening grip of the steering wheel..

The eldest Winchester pulls Garth's phone away from his ear, due to the commotion.  
''You alright?"

''...''Yeah... Yeah, How did you get this number again?"  
Dean stops and glances at the other hunter..

''I ran into Garth.. He gave me this number..''  
Garth makes faces as if he never wanted him to know that.

'Oh..'' 'Okay. I'll be there in 2 hours tops.' See you then, Text me the deeds.''

''Yeah, sure.'' 'It's good to have you back,Sam.''  
Sam hangs up the phone before he could say anything else while making a very sharp turn with an advanced, angry look on his face,

Meanwhile, Dean slowly lowers the phone from his ear and stares at it for a moment, Still not wanting to believe that.. No.. He couldn't be..  
That's his baby brother.. His Sam, He couldn't be..  
Although he already knew that Sam acted ''different.'' As he sighed, He turns toward Garth with worry on his face and slowly hands him his phone..  
''_Can't wait for those 2 hours.''_

* * *

_Okay, so, I changed this chapter a little so it had more details:)  
Yeah, I know, It's darkish...  
But don't worry.. Maybe Dean can fix that... I said ''maybe.''... :) :)_


End file.
